


Accidental Alpha

by BlondeFairy85



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual WereStiles, First Time, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeFairy85/pseuds/BlondeFairy85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped by the Alphas as message to Derek. Too bad the Alphas didn't realize Stiles wasn't the weak human they thought him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betad so any mistakes are my own and I apologize. This is only my second try at a Teen Wolf Fan Fic.

Isaac ducked as the chair flew over his head and disintegrated against the wall. He huddled in the corner and whined as Derek continued to shift and throw anything in his path throughout the house. The anger and fear rolling off him made Isaac want to crawl and hide away. He didn't know how to comfort or calm his Alpha down. Peter just leaned against the wall and quietly watched as Derek’s rage pooled over. Derek had been this way since Stiles went missing two days ago. Derek wouldn't admit it, but Isaac knew that’s what was bothering his Alpha. Because it was destroying him as well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(With the Alpha pack in town, Stiles had become a fixture in the pack. Even with Scott keeping secrets and working with Argents, Derek had wanted them both close to protect them from the Alpha Pack. Scott had refused, stating he’d be in more danger with Derek than on his own. Stiles had been there for that argument and didn't feel the same way. When Derek asked him what he was going to do, he had chosen Derek. Scott had lost it, screaming at Stiles, asking how he could choose Derek’s pack over theirs.

It surprised Isaac (and he could tell it had surprised Derek as well) that Stiles had chosen their pack instead of Scott’s. After Scott was done with his rant, Stiles just turned to his friend and told him, “Look, I love you, I do, and you are my best friend. But with everything that has happened these past few months, I trust Derek and Isaac to keep me and my dad safe. He would protect you too. You are being stubborn if you think that being alone will you keep you safe from the Alpha Pack. We have no idea what they want, but I do know that being with Derek and his pack is the safest place for us all to be. We need to be involved; we need to know what’s going on. We can’t be in the dark about this, you've got to realize that Scott” 

Scott just huffed and stormed away from the pack, leaving a very confused Stiles behind. Derek placed his hand on Stiles shoulder when he tried to go after him. “He’ll come around, let him go.” Derek stated. 

Stiles turned and asked Derek, “You did mean I could be part of your pack too, right. You didn't mean just Scott did you?” 

“No Stiles, I meant you both, not just Scott.” Stiles released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and walked with Derek and Isaac back to the house they had been renting since the Alpha’s had marked Derek’s house.)

That had been months ago that Stiles had chosen their pack. Stiles was at the house everyday training with them to become stronger and know what to expect. And on most days, Derek had worked them so hard Stiles and Isaac could barely stand and they both would pass out in the middle of the living room. Isaac missed Erica and Boyd terribly and Scott since he had yet to come around, but with Stiles around that pain had started to ease away. They had spent everyday together, helped each other with mundane stuff like homework and more serious stuff of tracking the Alphas. 

He still suffered from nightmares. Waking up, screaming, sweat coating his skin. Derek would always come and sit with him until he fell back asleep. Isaac was almost embarrassed the first night Stiles had slept over that he had had a horrible nightmare. Stiles had beat Derek to his room, jumping into bed with him. He had tried to turn away from Stiles, but Stiles wouldn't let him. He just tugged him down till his face was buried in Stiles’ neck. Stiles stroked his back and hair, sshing him telling him to breath. Isaac didn't smell anything but almost protectiveness coming from Stiles and got over his embarrassment quickly as he eased back asleep with Stiles rubbing circles on back. He smelled Derek at the door, but his Alpha didn't enter nor did he seem to mind that Stiles was in his bed. The Alpha almost smelled content. After that Stiles asked Isaac if he could sleep with him because the couch was uncomfortable. (He’d said yes, not mentioning the blip that he heard in Stiles heartbeat. Isaac knew why Stiles wanted to sleep with him and if it was to protect him from nightmares, than Isaac wasn't going to complain.) 

The day Stiles was taken was one of the worst days of his life. He was supposed to protect him while Derek wasn't around. And he had failed.

They had been driving home from school when they were attacked. They were in Stiles’ jeep between school and the packs rental house. Two huge twins ran out in front of the jeep and Stiles had to swerve not to hit them, not realizing it was two of the Alphas. His jeep swerved off the road and into a tree. Two more Alphas appeared behind the jeep blocking off any exit that may have had. Isaac shifted, pulling Stiles out of the jeep and behind him to protect him from the threat. But they were fast and before he could even get a warning howl off to Derek, the Alphas had attacked and threw Isaac away and into another tree. He heard Stiles screaming, almost growling, as he ran to where he was laying by the tree, trying to get up. 

“Get up Isaac, please, you have to run, you need to run now! Go get Derek! Now!” Stiles was telling him, his tone not leaving any room for argument. He wasn't going to leave Stiles, but he felt like it was an order from his Alpha and couldn't refuse.

Stiles seemed to sense that the other male alpha was coming up behind him and he winked as he spun around quick and kicked the feet out from under the other male. Isaac jumped over Stiles and onto the chest of the male now on the ground and went to claw the Alpha’s throat out. He wasn't able to get deep enough to kill him before the female Alpha had him by his hair and sent him soaring again into more trees. He got to his feet quicker, just in time to see Stiles slitting the injured Alpha’s throat. Finishing the job Isaac hadn't been able to do. (Deaton had given Stiles the knife, stating the blade was coated in wolfs bane including the handle; so he knew that the male wouldn't be healing from the deep wound)

The female practically roared and grabbed Stiles and threw him like she had Isaac into a tree. He heard bones crack and the breath leave Stiles has he hit. His wolf whined at the sound and he tried to run to him, but Stiles head lifted up as he croaked out “I said to RUN!” The twins they had almost hit came around and pulled Stiles to his knees and held his throat in their hands threatening to rip out Stiles’ throat if he moved again. 

The female Alpha turned to face Isaac, her face twisted in an evil sneer, “Your little Alpha’s mate is right, you should run. Go tell your Alpha we took what was his and soon we will take everything that belongs to him, and not return what we have taken, if he doesn't surrender his pack and territory to us.” In a quick motion she clawed deep gashes across his stomach. He heard Stiles growling at her again not to touch him. She just laughed, still facing him, “Now run before I decide to kill you both now!”

Isaac took off through the woods, at last glance one of the twins had knocked Stiles out and threw him over his shoulder. Tears streaked his face as he kept running away from his pack mate; Praying to whatever God that they wouldn't kill him before they could get to him. Stiles had just killed a member of the Alpha pack and Isaac couldn't stop them from taking him away. He howled for Derek as he ran, thinking that the female Alpha sparing him wasn't going to help him. Because Derek was going to kill him when he found out they had taken Stiles.


	2. Derek

Derek couldn't believe that Scott would still be so stubborn about being in his pack with another threat in town. But he wouldn't budge and Derek wasn't going to beg. He was shocked when Stiles had accepted his offer, after his best friend had turned him down. Even more shocked that Stiles had admitted that he not only trusted Derek with his life, but the life of his father. That was a lot to take in, but Derek was happy to know that Stiles finally trusted him so much.

He knew who Stiles was to him and he had always felt the connection. But he always fought it; figuring Stiles would never want him, since he was so close with Scott, and Scott had made perfectly clear his feelings towards Derek. But even with Scott not liking him, Stiles had always helped him when he needed it, protecting him through wolfs bane poisoning, keeping him afloat for two hours in the pool and protecting his pack against the Kanima (which they later found out was Jackson). He never really understood why. Most people don’t just help out without expecting anything in return, but Derek was quickly learning that Stiles was not most people.

After Stiles had made his choice, the remaining members of his pack walked back to the house he was renting. He started training Isaac and Stiles immediately. Peter would help occasionally, but it was rare and whenever he was around, Stiles always kept his eye on him and smelled of distrust and little fear. So he was glad when Peter decided to go off and do his own thing leaving him with his two betas. 

He fucked up with Erica and Boyd, not telling them everything they needed to know, not training them properly. He was never meant to be an Alpha, so he was learning as he went along. But he would not make the same mistake with Stiles (even if he still didn't want the bite, he wasn't going to push, but he would ask again later) and he would make sure he made it up to Isaac somehow. He would be a better Alpha.

He worked them hard; teaching them each different fighting skills. Stiles wouldn't be able to fight the same way he and Isaac could. Again he was proved wrong as Stiles learned how to spar and fight and try to run like a wolf. He wore out faster than they did and was almost always sore and bruised, but he never stopped, he complained constantly, but that was just Stiles and Derek just kept pushing telling him to shut up. 

He should’ve known the more time he spent with Stiles; the harder it would be to fight his feelings for him. Stiles scent was everywhere. As well as his and Isaacs scent on Stiles. It was getting harder everyday hide his arousal. Stiles smelled more and more like pack. And stronger and stronger of the mate Derek knew him to be.

Isaac had caught him staring one day, when he had been making them run laps around the house. They had both stopped, sweat drenching their shirts, when Stiles ripped his shirt off and threw at Isaac, laughing at the disgust on Isaac's face when the sweaty shirt hit him. 

Isaac laughed even harder when he ripped his shirt off and threw not only his but Stiles shirt back in his face. Derek’s eyes never left Stiles exposed skin, all that lacrosse practice and training with the pack and done Stiles body good. He wasn't has built as Derek or Isaac, but he was defined and packed with muscle, his arms even bulged as he threw the wet shirts to the grounds. He would've never known with the over sized clothes that Stiles wore what kind of body he was hiding under there. Now that he knows, he doesn't want to ever cover it back up.

 

As Stiles bent to get his water off the porch, a small growl escaped his throat. Isaac’s head whipped around and caught Derek with his eyes right on Stiles’ ass. He growled at the boys to quit goofing off and for Isaac to figure out how to get the upper hand on Derek before he got back from his run. He took off before the other two could say anything, but he heard Stiles yelling “Sourwolf” at him as he ran away.

 

He didn’t run far, but he knew he had to get away before he did something stupid, like rip Stiles clothes from his body and cover it with his own. He knew Stiles was starting to feel more comfortable around him and even smelled arousal coming from him, but that didn’t mean he wanted Derek attacking him, naked on the ground, in front of Isaac.

He definitely wasn’t paying attention on his way back because Stiles came out of nowhere, kicking his feet out from under him, as Isaac soared over a crouched Stiles and pinned Derek with his knees on his arms and body weight on his chest. He tried to buck Isaac off when he felt another weight press down and Stiles joined behind Isaac, pinning his legs with his body. 

Stiles leaned forward a bit, digging his knees into Derek’s thighs, and grinned over Isaac’s shoulder. “So Alpha Derek,” he said sarcastically, “we got the upper hand on you and pinned! Do we get a break now, maybe a cookie?” Derek just raised an eyebrow at him. “You said only Isaac, I know, but I knew that wouldn't work. Packs have to work together and if Isaac was going to get you pinned, he was going to need the help of his pack mate. ME! and it worked!” Stiles beamed at him from behind Isaac.

Holy shit. Stiles had figured out in a few weeks what he had been trying to teach the other betas a while back for so long. He just shook his head at the two grinning idiots sitting atop him. He should’ve known Stiles would be able to figure out how to get the upper hand on him. And show Isaac how to do it as well. He had been underestimating the younger man. He wouldn’t be making that mistake again. 

He was still stronger than the two of them put together and bucked up hard to dislodge the two. As they lost balance he grabbed them both and pinned them to the ground with his weight. Stiles and Isaac just laughed even harder. He growled once to get them to shut up, they did instantly, even Stiles, but they both still grinned up to him from the ground. “Yes you got the jump on me, and pinned, but I still could've killed you both. Isaac you didn't go for my throat and Stiles you waited too long to jump on my legs” 

Stiles just huffed, stating “Well yea Derek but you said get the upper hand, not kill you. If you would have been anyone else, Isaac would have gone straight for your throat and ripped it out and I would have been behind him immediately. But technically since you said just Isaac, I was going to wait, but when you almost bucked him off, I jumped in to make sure you stayed down long enough.” Derek opened his mouth to speak but as usual Stiles just spoke over him, while Isaac continued to grin like an idiot. “Besides, if Isaac had went for your throat, even in practice, your wolf might have seen it as a threat and we didn't want anyone getting accidently hurt because we accidently challenged our Alpha.”

“Since when did you two start making so much sense?” Derek asked. Stiles and Isaac’s grins just got larger at that. “You do have a point Stiles, but I would know it wasn't a challenge and never would hurt you or Isaac.” Stiles smacked him on the chest, trying to get up but still pinned by Derek’s weight, couldn't move far. 

“Yea, we know that Derek, but come on dude it was our first try and with an Alpha pack in our territory, we didn't want to take the risk, knowing your wolf was probably already on edge with all this crazy shit going on.” 

Stiles gave up trying to get Derek’s weight off him and just laid back down in a huff, tilting his head back as did, exposing his throat to Derek. Whether he did it on purpose or not, Derek took it as Stiles submitting and admitting that he would be quite. For now. He stared a minute at the exposed skin and couldn't stop himself from leaning down and licking a long strip from the base of Stiles throat to his chin. He heard Stiles breath hitch as he leaned over and did the same to Isaac. 

“You guys did well today. I will let you have break.” he said. Standing up from his two betas on the ground he reached a hand out and helped them both up. They both stood and Derek couldn't help the happiness and arousal he smelled coming from Stiles and the contentment and joy coming from Isaac. He realized that he probably didn't compliment them enough. He’d have to remember to do that more. 

Knowing Stiles had to be home early for dinner with his dad, he sent Isaac inside to shower, while he drove Stiles home. Stiles, for the love of God, actually jumped at Isaac hugging him tight, Isaac hugged him back even tighter, his nose buried in Stiles neck, breathing deep, before going inside to shower. Derek just stared for a minute trying to figure out what was going on. 

“What? I’m a hugger and since hanging out with Isaac so much, I’ve learned that so is he. Everybody needs some touch interaction.” He launched himself at Derek next, wrapping his arms around his neck. He only held on for a minute before letting go and smiling. 

“See even you do; I see a small smile there.” He just shook his head and told Stiles to shut up and get in the car. Stiles just shook his own head and smiled as he did what he was told. By the time Derek had walked around and got in the driver seat, Stiles had already passed out asleep in the passenger.


	3. Stiles

Stiles missed hanging out with Scott all the time, but he got to spend time with him at school. This, before joining Derek’s pack, was about as much time has he had been spending with him since Allison had come along. Stiles understood, he did, but that didn't mean he didn't still miss his friend. But Scott wouldn't come around, no matter how much Stiles told him how much Derek had changed, and Stiles wasn't willing to risk his dad’s safety over Scott’s stubbornness.

Stiles needed to know what was going on to be able to protect his dad. And he needed help protecting him. He knew Derek could do that, but what he didn't know was if he would if Stiles wasn't in his pack. 

Stiles wanted to be in Derek’s pack; he had gotten to know him more and grown to trust him. Derek seemed like he gotten to like Stiles more as well, but he didn't think that he could just go and ask Derek if he could just up and join his pack. Especially without wanting to take the bite, yet, at least. (He still wasn't so sure on that yet) So when Derek had approached them both to join his pack, Stiles was elated. He almost lost it when Scott had declined thinking that it was two for one type deal. Only Stiles could come if Scott (some insecurities die hard unfortunately) but then Derek had looked at him and asked for his answer and he said yes without hesitation. Scott had gotten pissed and stormed off, but he didn't stay mad at Stiles and was talking to him the next day at school.

Derek had started to train them immediately and seemed to open up a little bit as well. He was glad that Peter seemed to keep his distance; he still didn't trust that wolf. Stiles started getting stronger, faster and learning how to fight. It wore him out and he was sore all the time, but he loved it. He felt involved, felt like he was part of something and not just someone they went to when needed. 

He even had a new sleeping buddy in Isaac. Stiles knew what is was like to suffer from nightmares and his heart ached when he heard Isaac wake up screaming from sleep. He ran without thinking to him and held him tight, trying to calm him and help him back to sleep. He slept better as well knowing that his friend and now pack mate was able to sleep comfortably, so he asked if he could sleep with him from now on when he stayed at that the pack’s rental house. 

He had given Isaac and Derek a key to his house since he couldn't leave his window unlocked anymore and had lined them all with mountain ash to protect himself and dad from the Alpha pack. So even on nights that Stiles slept at his own house, Isaac had taking to sneaking in after the sheriff had went to sleep and into bed with Stiles (Even Derek had taken to sleeping with he and Isaac some nights). There was nothing sexual about sleeping with Isaac; it was pure comfort you find in a friend and someone you can trust to keep you safe during the night. (Even if it was just dreams that plagued you)

His feelings and attraction to Derek was starting to grow more and more each day. He had always been attracted to him, even a blind man would. But the more time he spent with him, the more he learned about what made Derek tick, laugh or angry. He was really starting to care for Derek and whether that had to do with their pack bond or not he didn't know, nor did he care. He didn’t think Derek was unaffected either; he had caught him too many times staring at his mouth or watching the way he moved while sparring with Isaac.

The pack was bonding great and things were going well. Stiles should’ve known that the shit would hit the fan. 

He screamed as he and Isaac went off the road from him swerving to miss the people that had run out in front of him. When his baby hit a tree and two more large figures appeared, growling behind his wrecked jeep, Stiles knew he had made a mistake and should have hit the two people in the road. Isaac shifted immediately attempting to protect him and Stiles, but they were outnumbered severely. The two in the road seemed to have disappeared leaving just the one large male and female alpha approaching fast on he and Isaac. He actually growled as one of them flung Isaac into a tree. They seemed to ignore him as he ran to check on Isaac, thinking that since he was human, he wouldn't be a problem. 

How wrong they were. He got to Isaac quick ordering him to get up, they needed Derek. He was trying to distract the other two with his flailing limbs, while he tried to form a plan. When he heard one of the alphas approaching behind him, he knew what he had to do. 

He winked at Isaac, hoping he got the message and spun quickly; kicking his foot out and knocking the alpha on his back (just like Derek had taught him) he ducked lower as Isaac flew over him and landed on the male’s chest. He wasn't quick enough though and unable to get deep enough to rip his throat out before the female ran at him and threw him again into the trees. Stiles used her distraction to pull the knife Deaton had given him out the waist of his pants and jumped on the injured alpha quick and slit his throat before he could heal. He knew for sure he had killed the alpha when he heard the pained howl from the female and she returned, gripping Stiles hard by the neck and flinging him, like Isaac into a tree.

His breath left him as he hit hard and felt a few of his ribs break and almost blacked out when he hit the ground hard and his head bounced off almost just as hard. He tried to get up, but unable to do so. He saw Isaac running for him, but he told him as loud as possible to run. Isaac stopped suddenly and Stiles felt two large Alphas come up behind him and lift him to his knees, gripping his throat hard. (And there were the two from the road, he thought absently) He could barely breathe and was beginning to believe that he wasn't going to survive this.

Isaac finally took off running off through the woods. He was watching his back when a fist collided with the side of his face and knocked him to the ground. He was hefted over the shoulder of one of the males and they took off in the opposite direction. He noticed numbly that the other male was carrying the dead alpha in his arms. Stiles didn't know how long they had walked but he hoped he was hallucinating when, the one holding him finally spoke, saying that since the damn human had killed one of theirs, they should turn Stiles to take his place. Even if they just used him as an omega and a training dummy. His heart stopped and he passed out, hanging upside down, when he heard the female alpha laugh and say that that was the best idea she had heard all day.


	4. The Alphas

Hale had let things get out of hand and he was weak unable to control his own betas from running away from him. The pack hated weakness and they were going to beat it out of Hale. They had been running through Hale’s territory for a few months, planning when and where best to attack his small pack to take over his territory completely; when they smelled the one human in Derek’s pack. They hadn't understood why a pack would allow a human into their pack, humans were weak and weren't good for anything. 

When they got a good smell on him, they realized what it was. The human smelled of mate. More importantly he smelled like Hales mate. Hale had yet to turn and claim him yet, but they could smell his scent ingrained in him. (Mates always put off a different smell, and an Alpha’s mate smell was strong, warning others away.) If he would've been claimed and turned, Hale’s pack, even small, would've been a force to go against. A pack with a mated alpha pair were stronger than most. 

Not turning and claiming the human already, even if to make his pack and self stronger, was another weakness in Hale they weren't going to overlook. They made the decision that day to take him and turn him themselves. He was meant to be a mate which meant he would be strong when they turned him and even stronger when one of them decided to claim him.


	5. Derek

He knew he was scaring Isaac. He could smell his fear permeating the air as he continued to throw everything he could find into the wall of their house. He had yet to calm down since he and Peter had found Isaac in the woods covered in blood and smelling of a different pack. Smelling of not only his fear but of Stiles’ as well. He almost snapped then, ripping the beta to shreds for not protecting Stiles, his mate. 

He should have never trusted anybody but himself to protect him. Protect them both. He should’ve told Stiles how he felt, what he was, and claimed him. If he had been claimed, no wolf in their right mind would have ever touched him.

He had been scared, scared to hurt him, scared he’d turn out like Kate and destroy Stiles like she’d destroyed him, scared he wouldn't be good enough. And now that fear had cost him everything.

The minute he and Peter had found Isaac running towards them, he’d shifted completely and took off running in the direction Isaac had come from. He'd found Stiles’ jeep crushed against a tree, Stiles’ and Isaac’s blood on the dash, he howled at the smell. He followed the smells to a larger pile of blood by a tree that smelled of a mixture of another wolf, Isaac and Stiles. He smelled more of Stiles’ blood along a tree across from the bigger pile and mixed with it was the smell of two more wolves. He howled long and painful. The alphas had his mate, and his mate was injured. They had injured his mate.

He traced the smells of the wolves for hours through the woods, but could find nothing. Once he reached a large river at the end of his territory, he lost the smell. He crossed trying to catch the smell again and continue the search but the smell had vanished. He should be able to smell Stiles’ anywhere; he collapsed where he stood when he couldn't find his scent. He had failed his mate.

The sun had long set by the time he made it back to the house. Peter was checking Isaac’s wounds, while Isaac just laid there staring, unblinking at nothing as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Did you find anything” Peter asked. “No” was the only response Derek gave him. Derek knelt to where Isaac was laying, growling lightly to make the beta look at him. “What the hell happened Isaac!” he was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't and he knew he was scaring everyone around him, including his uncle. His wolf was simmering close to the surface and if he didn’t find Stiles soon he knew there’d be no coming back once he let the Alpha loose. Derek would no longer be human and wolf. He would be lost completely to the wolf. He would be feral.

 

Isaac finally looked at him, sniffling he told him everything that had happened. That two men had made them swerve and hit a tree and that they were blocked in. That Stiles had protected Isaac when the female threw him through the tree and that he and Stiles had attacked one of the males but that he was too slow and had gotten thrown away. And that Stiles had finished the job and killed one of the males.

“He what!” He thundered at Isaac. Isaac shrunk back as if to make himself smaller into the couch.

“He jumped on his chest and slit his throat with Deaton’s knife, he killed him and the female alpha threw him like me and and and I heard bones crack.” Isaac stuttered.

Derek growled loud enough the house shook and Isaac shrank back even farther into the cushions. “Why didn’t you fight for him Isaac!? Why did you run! Why would you leave him with them?” 

Isaac was hysterical in his explanation, “Stiles ordered me to run, made me! It was like you had ordered me to, I couldn’t say no, no matter how hard I tried. When I ran to him he said no and I stopped. The two males we almost hit had him by the throat I didn’t know what to do!”

He threw a table through the window. He should’ve known Stiles’ being Derek’s mate and all the time that Stiles spent with Isaac and protecting him that Isaac would sense Stiles’ as a higher rank than he. “Isaac why did they let you go? Why would they take Stiles and not you as well”

Isaac held his head in his hands as he cried even harder. “They wanted me to deliver you a message. They said they had what was yours, and they wouldn’t return it if you didn’t submit to them and give up your territory. They even called him your little mate Derek. What did they mean?” The sound that erupted from his throat even had Peter shrinking back into the shadows. 

He began to pace again, throwing anything in his path. He had failed again, failed his pack, and failed his mate. He noted numbly that Isaac was huddled in the corner trying to hide from him. Derek knew it wasn’t the betas fault, but he couldn’t stop the anger and fear tearing through his heart. He could hear Peter slowly approach him. He continued to growl, not wanting his uncle’s intrusion. 

“Derek you need to calm down. Breaking the house apart and losing control isn’t going to get Stiles back. You know he is still alive, you would have felt it if he’d died. Besides if they had wanted him dead, they would have done it in the woods.” Derek tried to calm down at those words, but he knew that there were worse things than death and Stiles may be suffering through them.

Peter continued on, “We need to tell Scott too. We all need to be out there searching. Not just you. With four of us searching, we may be able to locate his scent. We, I, also think that we may need to get the Argent’s involved. Stiles is human, and yes part of a were pack but still human and the Alpha pack kidnapped him and is planning on taking over Beacon Hills. We can not allow this, and I don’t trust the Argent’s at all but I do know that they wouldn’t let Stiles, the Sheriff's son, suffer.” he paused at that then continued “speaking of which, where is the Sheriff, why isn’t he here knocking your house down looking for him?”

He snarled, “We are not getting the Argents involved!” he continued speaking explaining to his Uncle what Stiles had told him. That his dad was on some police training trip and would be gone for most of the summer. He had left shortly after Derek had dropped Stiles off for the last nightly dinner. That’s why Stiles had spent every night at their house. At least the sheriff was one less thing to worry about. He didn’t want to involve the Argents, and would only do so, as a last resort. 

“Peter, I need you to call Scott. I’m going to go get Isaac ready to scent Stiles out. His scent is everywhere here and he has a ton of clothes here as well. He should be familiarized already but it would be better to have something of his with us. Especially you Peter, you aren't as close as the three of us are.” And with that, he left Peter to call Scott and went to find Isaac.


	6. Stiles

Stiles felt a hot white pain shoot through his entire body as large teeth sunk into his side. He screamed and screamed but the pain never stopped and the weight holding him down didn’t let up. When the weight lifted, he opened his eyes to see a pair of red ones staring back into his. Stiles’ first thought was that Derek had lost it and had turned him because he had made him angry or something. 

But then flashes of the day started coming back to him and as his vision cleared he realized it was the red of eyes of the female Alpha he was looking into. She backed out of the cage she had him in, while grinning with bloody teeth. She had threatened to turn him and when the first pain shot through his body he knew that she had succeeded. He writhed there on the floor for what seemed like hours, sweat covered his skin and he could feel his broken ribs knit back together. The wounds they had beaten into him over the past day starting to heal.

He continued to lay on the floor trying to figure out where he was. He could hear and smell everything. Even see, though it was pitch black wherever they were. He could smell blood, grass, mud and dirty water. He could hear it dripping from somewhere and he could hear the other three Alphas farther away, but he could hear them whispering and knew they were near. With everything that he gathered he figured out that they had taken him underground somewhere. Which he supposed was smart, because his pack would not be able to smell him underground. 

He snarled. His pack. They had taken him away from his pack, they had turned him. He didn’t recognize these smells, he didn’t like them. They weren’t his packs smell. Derek’s pine, and leather smell, Isaac’s sunlight and rain smell or even crazy Peter’s smell of coffee and chocolate he was always eating. Stiles didn’t know why he could recognize all these smells as a human but he could, and he knew the smells he smelled now weren’t his packs. And the wolf he now was, was growling in irritation; Prowling under his skin to attack those who had taken him away from his pack.

He thought in the back of his mind he should be angrier that he had been turned against his will. That he was turned by a wolf that wasn’t Derek. He only felt anger that they had the nerve to take him from his pack, hurt his pack mate and keep him from his Alpha. His Derek. Now that he was a werewolf it seemed his feelings for Derek had become full blown into something entirely different, something stronger and deeper. It was almost physically painful to be away from him. Derek had a lot of explaining to do when he got out of here. And he would. He had a pack to protect. His dad. Scott. Thank God is dad was out of town and he wouldn’t be in any danger.

He felt himself shift at the thought of anything happening to his dad, Scott or his pack. He could feel his teeth elongate and claws on his hands shoot out. He growled loud as he dug them into the wall of the cell they had him. The Alphas had chosen the wrong person to kidnap and turn. They thought him weak and powerless. They were wrong and he would slaughter them the minute they let him out of this cage. He would never let them hurt any of his family.

He continued to pace his cell for hours. Finally the female who had turned him sauntered up to his cell, close to the bars. “Well, well look at you. You were cute as a human, but as a wolf” she whistled “ you are gorgeous” a low growl escaped her throat “I’m going to have to so much fun claiming you and teaching you how to heel.” 

She jumped back as Stiles’ eye lit amber and he lunged at the bars clawing her face. “You will never touch me you psychotic bitch.” Stiles growled, still lunging at her through the bars. 

She partial shifted, eyes burning red “You will stop now! And you will obey me! Now go stand by the way shut your mouth!” 

Stiles let his head fall back as he laughed out loud “Please bitch as if I would listen to you. You may have turned me, but I already have an alpha. I don’t have to listen to anything you say. You made a big mistake turning me and soon you’ll pay for it.” he said eerily grinning at her as she slowly backed away from him with a startled look on her face.


	7. The Alphas

“What do you mean he doesn’t obey you? You turned him Lana, you are his alpha, and he should be obeying your every command!” 

“I know that Alex! You think I don’t fucking know that! He’s stronger than we thought; his bond with his pack is stronger than we thought.” She continued to pace the small room they were all in, trying to figure out what to do with the newly turned Stiles. They knew he would be strong, but they didn’t know his loyalty to Hale’s pack would override the pull from the Alpha that had turned him.

Lana grinned as she turned back to her pack mates, “Well then I guess we’ll just have to beat it into him, who his real master is, and that he no longer belongs to Derek, but to me”

She arrived back to the cage she was keeping Stiles in to see him still pacing back and forth, still shifted. He had yet to calm down and obviously hadn’t figured out how to calm his wolf down enough to shift back. “Tsk Tsk little wolf, you should calm yourself down. I can make you stronger, I can make you better. I can teach you how to kill, how to kill Derek and become an Alpha like us” she laughed as Stiles just growled louder at that.

“He is mine! And you will not touch him” Stiles snarled.

“Ahhh, see your wolf is recognizing his claim, Derek was weak to allow you to go on as human. To go on, not knowing you were his mate, not claiming you, not turning you! He is weak, and we kill the weak. I am your alpha now, not Derek, and you will obey me!” she opened the bars, letting Stiles out to fight him into submission. Stiles lunged for her again, teeth and claws bared.

She threw him easily across the cave they were hiding in. He hit the wall hard, but recovered quickly; circling her as she continued to advance on him. “You don't’ accept me now, but I will beat it into you.” 

“Never gonna happen psycho” Stiles sneered back. He lunged catching her off guard, gouging her stomach, just as she had done to Isaac. She recovered faster though, swiping her claws across his face and stomach. He stumbled, falling on the dirt floor holding his face. He knew the wounds would take longer to heal since she was an alpha, but he couldn’t let her defeat him. He couldn’t lose his pack this easy. The anger boiling in his veins made him stronger, gave him something to fight for.

She grabbed him up by his neck, holding tight enough he could barely breathe. “You will heel to me little bitch, or I will kill everyone you love” she was growled in his ear. 

She still underestimated him, thinking him weak. Letting her guard down, thinking she had him under control. Stiles shifted completely at the thought of her hurting his family. He caught her off guard with his anger, and using the techniques that Derek had taught him, flipped out of her hold, shoving her to the ground faster than she could imagine and sunk his teeth in her throat, ripping the flesh from bone. 

He spit her throat back on her body, blood dripping from his mouth, and told her corpse, “Told you, you should have never underestimate me.” 

He heard the other two alphas farther away howling at the loss of their pack mate, as Stiles fell to his knees howling loud, as the power seeped through his veins. He realized that he had just killed an alpha, the alpha that had turned him, and he was now becoming one himself. The power was intoxicating. He grinned a bloody grin, as he heard the other two approach him. He would kill them too for daring to hurt his family, his pack.


	8. Derek, Isaac, Peter and Scott

They were all scouring the woods looking for Stiles. Scott had lost it when Peter had called and told him that Stiles had been taken. He knew this would happen. But right now he had to put his anger aside and continue to search for Stiles. They had all been in the woods for hours, since the scent stopped over the river, they continued to search past it, hoping the alphas had made a mistake and could pick up Stiles scent somewhere, anywhere. 

He noted that neither Derek nor Isaac had yet to calm down at all. Derek was partially shifted, eyes blood red, while Isaac’s glowed their amber yellow. Peter’s eyes too were glowing but he had yet to shift. Scott knew that he himself was starting to shift and tried to keep himself in control for Stiles.

They were miles from the river when they heard a painful, loud, distraught howl coming not far from them. They all shifted chasing the sound they had heard, listening intently for another sound. They heard it again, this time, two howls in synchronization, sounding of pain and loss. They ran faster to the sound and found a disturbance in the ground where it looked like the dirt and leaves and had been moved around. Derek shoved them all out of the way until they found a door in the ground. When they opened it, they could smell Stiles scent immediately, it was his scent but different at the same time. They could also smell death and blood and the other alphas down there.

They ran down the stairs quickly, towards the smell, towards the howling. They came across the first body and Isaac almost vomited thinking it was Stiles, until he got close enough to realize it was the alpha female that had attacked them in the woods. All their head whipped up when they heard snarling and growling coming from farther in the cave.

What they saw when they got there stopped them all in their tracks. A large black/brown wolf with blood dripping from his fangs was circling two larger black wolves, daring them to attack him. The wolf smelled almost like Stiles, but it was impossible, right, Stiles was human, this couldn’t be Stiles. 

The two wolves noticed the four of them standing in the opening and lunged at them instead. Derek caught one mid leap, clawing at his face and stomach and whiles the other one took after Peter, Isaac and Scott. Scott and Isaac were still so young and new they were no match for the Alpha and were easily thrown in the wall, as the wolf continued to attack Peter.

The black/brown Alpha advanced on Isaac and Scott, who lay on the ground, and nosed them with his snout, smelling them and licking their wounds. Isaac looked up and noticed his eyes, though they were a bright red of an alpha, there was still an amber hue to them, and Isaac realized that this was Stiles. Stiles was an alpha. 

He snarled in the direction of the alpha fighting Peter and jumped the wolf that had him pinned. He caught him off guard, grabbing him by the throat with his teeth and shaking hard, ripping his throat clean from his neck. He leaned over Peter, who was smart enough to stay still with the new wolf over him, as he continued to sniff and lick at Peter. Peter too then realized that the Alpha that had saved him was Stiles. 

After feeling the loss of this pack mate, the second alpha lost concentration and howled at the loss of his brother. Derek took this opportunity to slice his throat open, effectively killing him as well. He eyed the other wolf as he prowled protectively around Peter, Isaac and Scott; Growling every time Derek stepped closer to his pack. 

Derek realized that the wolf was protecting them. He tilted his head, trying to figure out what was going on, when Isaac yelled:

“It’s Stiles, he’s an alpha! They turned him and he killed the other Alphas!” 

Peter just scoffed, “Now you know why I wanted to turn him a year ago, I knew he’d be strong”

Derek shifted back to his human self, kneeling in front of Stiles. “Stiles look at me; look it’s me Derek, your alpha, your pack. We found you. You are ok; we can help you control these feeling, this power, and this anger. Please Stiles come back to us, come back to me, Please.”

Stiles padded over to where Derek knelt, sniffing his body, neck and face. Derek tried not to shudder as Stiles licked a long strip up his neck. Stiles sat in front of him, putting his paws on Derek’s shoulders, burying his muzzle in Derek’s neck as he started to shift back into his human form. 

He was muttering when he finally came to. “My alpha, my smells, smells good, my pack, pine, wood, rain, coffee. My smells. My pack. Protected you. Found me. Found you.” he continued to rub his nose up and down Derek’s neck muttering about pack and smells as Derek wrapped his arms around his mate. He had found him, he was alive. He howled long and painful at the thought of someone else turning his mate.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek tighter and they both shuddered at that contact. “Derek?” Stiles sounded a little confused and lost.

“Yea Stiles it’s me, I’m here, we all are, we found you. Although it looks like you had things under control here.” 

Stiles shuddered again, “I didn’t want to have to do it they took me from you, they threatened you, and I couldn’t let them hurt you or my pack or my dad.” Small tears streaked his face.

“Shhh its ok we’ll help you get through this, you did what you had to do. It’s ok”

“I should feel bad Derek, I should feel bad for killing them, but I don’t.” He snarled again, “They threatened the people I love! I couldn’t let them live! They would have had killed you all and I couldn't let them do it.” 

“It’s ok Stiles, its ok, its ok to protect your family. It’s ok not to feel bad. We will teach you how to control your power, your urges; we’ll teach you how to shift when you want. Your pack is here and he will always help you.” 

 

Stiles calmed and smiled softly at that, and turned to look at the other three sitting by the wall, watching Stiles out of the corner of their eye. He crawled, naked, towards them sniffing them one by one.

He stopped at Isaac first; he could smell Isaac’s pain, his fear. “Please don’t be afraid of me Isaac, I would never hurt you, you are my pup. I will always protect you.” he licked a long strip up Isaacs’s neck and nuzzled him until Isaac did the same to him hugging him back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I let them take you” Isaac began to stutter. 

“Shhh its ok Isaac, I couldn't have bared it if anything had happened to you. I’m just glad you found Derek and Peter and were able to find me.” Stiles didn’t noticed the surprise on Derek’s face at Stiles calling Isaac his pup, he knew that Stiles had been protective of him, but he didn’t realize he considered him his.

Stiles smelled Scott next, grinning into his friends neck when Scott whined “ewww come on Stiles, I know you’ve been through a lot but you are naked, come on man that’s more than I need to see” Stiles just huffed and continued to smell and lick his neck. 

He moved to Peter next and Peter just stayed still, allowing Stiles to sniff and lick his neck. “You always smell of coffee and chocolate, do you ever eat anything else?” Stiles asked. Peter laughed out loud that was all Stiles had to say to him.

Stiles turned back around, crawling towards Derek, his eyes turning red as he met Derek’s matching red eyes. “And you Sourwolf” speaking into Derek’s neck, licking up and down from collarbone to ear “You always smell of the woods, and pine and leather. Such a calming smell. Makes my wolf rumble with need.” He nipped lightly at Derek’s neck and Derek jumped a little, hands tightening around Stiles as he pulled him into his lap. 

“I’m mad at you, you know” Stiles whispered “Not telling me I was your mate, not knowing what these feelings were I kept feeling, having to hear from that crazy psycho that I was your mate.” Stiles started growling lightly, almost shifting. “She wanted me to kill you Derek; she thought because she turned me, that she could command me to kill you.” Stiles grinned with no humor behind it, “but she was wrong, I could never hurt you or our pack.”

Derek held Stiles harder, rocking back and forth. Licking his neck and rubbing circles on his back. “You did good Stiles, you did good. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you better, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt.” Derek smiled as Stiles leaned back slightly, kissing him soundly on the lips and then smacking him on the chest. 

“Well then sourwolf you have a lot of making up to do don’t you then, keeping such important things like mates from me.” Laughing he picked Stiles up and waved the others to follow as they went and searched the cave for some extra clothes.


	9. The Pack

Once dressed they walked back to the house. Well Derek carried Stiles, much to his complaints, but he wasn’t going to let him go anytime soon. When they got there, Scott, Isaac and Peter all sat in the living room, calm for the first time in what seemed like ages. Derek just raised his eyebrow at Scott who had yet to leave. 

“Well,” he said “I guess now that Stiles is a wolf and an Alpha, I should be part of ya’lls pack too. I should’ve to begin with, to help protect each other. I was wrong and I am sorry.” Derek just nodded his head and took Stiles upstairs to shower and replace the other Alpha’s scent on him with his own.

He stripped Stiles slowly, touching every inch of skin he could find. He hated that he no longer smelled like him and his pack and his wolf howled that his mate smelled of someone else. Derek stripped too, and couldn’t help but notice Stiles’ eyes flash red and his fangs dig into his bottom lip, as he skimmed up and down Derek’s body. 

He put them both under the spray of the water and continued to rub Stiles up and down with his hands and soap. Hands roaming where they’ve always wanted to go, Stiles head tilted back, mouth open, small moans and growls escaping his mouth. He didn’t go far just continued to wash him, massaging his smell into Derek, as Stiles seemed to be pushing himself in to Derek as well, trying to scent mark him too. 

He wouldn’t go any farther. Stiles had been through much and didn’t want their first time together to be marred by the days past events. He held Stiles close, under the water, just inhaling his scent. He was finally starting to smell like him self again, smelling like Derek. Stiles leaned his head back on Derek’s shoulder, while he ran his hands over his body. Derek realized shortly after that, Stiles had fallen asleep standing up.

He carried Stiles out of the shower and dressed him in a pair of Derek’s boxers and climbed into bed with him. Pulling his body close, nuzzling is nose in the back of Stiles neck, licking small strips up and down his nape. Isaac and Peter stuck their heads in a short while later, checking on Stiles. “Scott had to go; his mom needed him back for something, is he ok?” Isaac asked. 

Derek nodded yes and Stiles stirred, “Isaac” he asked sleepily “are you ok, what’s wrong? I can hear your heart racing.” Stiles scooted closer to Derek, pulling his arms tighter around him, yawning he motioned for Isaac, “Come on Isaac, I know you haven’t slept well without me,” he said with a small smile “and neither have I” 

Isaac looked at Derek to be sure and he nodded. Isaac walked into the room and stripped his shirt off, crawling into bed beside Stiles. Stiles grabbed Isaac’s head and pulled him close under his neck and pulled his arm, along with Derek’s around his back, scratching lightly. Isaac’s wolf purred in contentment. His family was finally back together.

Peter was about to walk out the door when Stiles lifted his head slightly and eyed Peter with red eyes. “You need to be here too Crazy Uncle Peter, my wolf still doesn’t quite recognize you as ok, and every time you're near Isaac or Derek I want to claw your eyes out” He said with a sly smile. “Now come lay with us, so I can get used to your smell again and bond like a proper pack.” 

Peter just huffed and looked at Derek like he was crazy. Derek just shrugged and said “well he is right, you haven’t been bonding with us since you came back; and Stiles is an alpha now too, so his protective instincts are going to be stronger.” He grinned bigger when Peter stepped back into the room and took his shirt off as well 

“And besides once I finally claim my mate, we will be an Alpha pair and we wouldn’t want Stiles kicking your ass every time you growl at his pup Isaac” Isaac and Stiles both laughed out loud and they held each other tighter as Peter climbed in behind Derek and threw an arm over the three of them. They all sighed in contentment of being together. 

When the sun rose and Isaac and Peter both left the bed to make breakfast, Derek rolled his mate over and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. His wolf purred that Stiles finally smelled like pack again and smelled like he was his. Stiles woke slowly, bringing his arms around Derek’s neck pulling him closer. Derek lifted his head and kissed Stiles hungrily; Delving his tongue deep in his mouth, tasting his mate, winding their tongues together and eliciting a moan from both he and Stiles. Stiles lifted his hips grinding his erection against Derek’s and moaning loud when he felt how hard Derek was for him. 

“Please Derek, I need you, I need you now” Stiles moaned, his eyes burning red, fangs digging into his plump bottom lip. Derek growled as he lifted himself from Stiles’ body and ripped his boxes off in one tear with his claws. He stared hungrily with red eyes as Stiles continued to thrust his hips up. 

“Yours off, I want yours off too!” Stiles practically growled. “Mmm bossy little mate you are” “Yes I am now pants off; I’ve waited to long for this. Please”   
Derek ripped his shorts from his body as well, hearing Stiles growl in response, which only made him harder. Derek lay against Stiles body, groaning at the feel of flesh on flesh. He looked Stiles in the eye, “You never have to beg me Stiles, never” 

Stiles grinned big and open and said “Well then please hurry up, because I am about to explode here” Derek laughed as he moved down Stiles body, licking every piece of skin he could find before getting to his hard cock and sucking it in with long lick all the way down to his throat. Effectively shutting his mouthy mate up. He worked Stiles’ cock with his tongue, sucking hard and pumping him with his hand till Stiles’ was moaning and growling, claws shredding the sheets as he shot his come down Derek’s throat. Derek swallowed it all down, licking up anything he missed. He smiled up at his blissed out mate, breathing heavy, mouth open, eyes red, fangs glinting in the light, staring down at him. “Wow” was all Stiles could say.

Derek crawled up Stiles body, licking deep in his mouth again, making Stiles moan as he could taste himself on Derek’s tongue. He moved to his ear, whispering, “I’m not even done yet, little mate; I’m going to claim you, make you mine, make sure anyone that comes near you, knows that you are mine.” Stiles arched into Derek again, moaning at his words. 

Derek leaned over in his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there. Pouring it on his fingers he worked his way back down Stiles body with his hands, kissing Stiles and he slowly inserted one finger into Stiles tight hole. Derek and Stiles both groaned at the tight feeling. He worked it in and out until he was knuckle deep and Stiles was begging him for more. Claws digging into Derek’s shoulder. He inserted another finger, working them in a little faster this time, pumping them until Stiles was panting, and his dick was hard and leaking pre cum all over their stomachs. “More, More, More please Derek More” He inserted the third hard and fast, and Stiles growled and moaned loud, claws digging deeper into Derek’s shoulders. 

“Omg Derek, so good, so good, please more, I need more, I need to feel you.” Stiles was practically humping down into Derek’s fingers and the moans coming from Stiles mouth were his undoing. 

He poured lube all over his dick and started at his entrance. When his cock head first breached Stiles hole, they both moaned loud. Derek had never felt something so good. He was finally claiming him his mate. He had to take calming breaths to not come right then with just his cock head in his mate. He lifted Stiles knee onto his elbow and leaned forward onto the other one slowly entering Stiles tight hole. He could smell a small amount of pain coming from Stiles, but the pleasure he smelled overrode the pain. He was trying to take it slow, ease into Stiles, but Stiles was having none of it. 

With is new found strength he grabbed Derek by his ass and pulled him forward hard, pulling Derek all the way in, hips flush to hips. Derek howled at the amazing feeling of being fully seated in his mate. Stiles continued to moan, rocking up and down in to Derek. He was begging Derek to move, to please move. Derek didn’t realize he had stopped, so he wouldn’t come the minute he felt himself fully seating in his mate.

He gripped Stiles leg hard and began to thrust harder. Stiles held on tight, gripping his shoulders tight and bringing his head down to him to lick and nip at his neck. His thrust faltered when he felt Stiles teeth on his neck. He thrusted harder and harder until her heard Stiles howl; bite into Derek’s neck and come over both their stomachs. Feeling Stiles teeth in his neck and the fluttering of his hole around Derek’s dick, Derek leaned forward and bit Stiles between his shoulder and neck as came hard, completely filling his mate. Claiming him forever as his.

They lay there panting, sticky and sweaty on top of each other, just breathing in each others scents. “You’re mine now Stiles, no one can take you from me now” he growled. He felt Stiles grin into his neck “I was always yours sourwolf."


	10. Epilogue

Stiles laughed till tears ran down his face as Scott went flying through a tree, screaming at Stiles for having an unfair advantage. “Ahh come on Scott you’ve been a wolf a lot longer than me you should be able to destroy me... come on” he continued to taunt him till Scott attacked again and Isaac jumped in front of Stiles and took Scott out. His smile grew as he continued to watch his pack wrestle on the ground.

He heard Derek come up behind him and wrap his arms tightly around his waist. Once being fully claimed by Derek, they could sense each other almost anywhere. The pack bond had grown stronger and they all seemed a bit happier. Even when Stiles had to stay at his house with his dad, Stiles could always feel where Derek was and if he was ok. He could also feel where Isaac, Scott and Peter were as well. Derek had helped teach him how to control his wolf and shifts and he was becoming a strong alpha. But he always submitted to Derek. Derek had always been Stiles alpha, and even though Stiles was an alpha himself now, his wolf recognized that Derek was his true alpha and there was never an issue with control.

“Your pup is very protective of you little mate” Derek rumbled in his ear. Stiles laughed at that. It had been months since the kidnapping and turning, but Isaac had taken it upon himself to try and protect Stiles from everything. Even though Stiles was now stronger and the mate of an Alpha; that didn’t seem to phase Isaac one bit. 

“Well he is our pup and he is just very protective of me, I think he blames himself for the accident all those months ago, even though I told him it wasn’t his fault. He still won’t listen; although it has been helping with the bonding between the three of them. Even Peter is getting involved in the wrestling” Stiles grinned. He hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He had a family again and he was a strong Alpha and could protect his dad as well. He wasn’t sure he had ever wanted to be a wolf, but now that he was one, he wouldn’t change it for anything.

After training they would all order food and have movie nights. Staying up till they could no longer hold their eyes open and then passing out from exhaustion, in one big pile in the middle of the floor. Derek wrapped around Stiles, who had a death grip on Isaac. With Scott behind Isaac arms thrown over both Isaac, Stiles and Derek, while Peter lay behind Derek arms across the other three. All their wolves content and safe they all slept soundly. Their bond was going stronger and they all finally trusted each other, working together. They were going to be more than OK.


End file.
